A thousand years
by Devilish Bastard
Summary: A short one-Shot from the song A thousand years. Sess/Kag WARNING FLUFFY


**I'd Love you for a thousand years**

_Time stands still,_

_beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave_

5 years ago Kagome Higurashi was an ordinary girl, after being pulled down a well She comes to find she had been sucked into a world different than her own. Lost she stumbled across and interesting figure in red. Later she met a white clad figure, none of her friends new she had falling in love that day, not even her. After years of betrayal, she fell in love. Only to lose the one she loved one the journey was done.

2 months after that fateful day she felt her life was almost over. Then she found she was pregnant with the one she loves son. She couldn't have been happier.

*Flashback*

"_**I'm what…" She said**_

"_**Pregnant, with a male pup" The doctor was youkai, He knew the world of pups. After all he had delievered a few of them. "The pup is a Full-blooded inu" He smiled at the happiness in the womans eyes.**_

"_**Th-This isn't really some cruel joke right? I have a pup" She was so terrified she would wake up from this Amazing dream. He smiled and nodded at her.**_

_**Even though she still had her entire family supporting her, Only one thought ran though her mind.**_

'_**I'm not going to be alone now…' **_

_***Over***_

4 months later her son was born, His name was Maru, for he looked exactly like his father. His gold eyes shined like the sun, as did his silver hair, even at a young age he had stripes along his cheeks , a crescent moon lay in the middle of the forehead.. The doctor was a Hanyou do he wasn't alarmed on how the pup looked. When the doctor left the room he knew almost anyone could walk by that room and _Feel_ the happiness from her. Leaving the mother with her child.

Kagome looked at her pup, even though all of his physical features belonged to Sesshomaru, Anyone could tell his emotions were that of Kagomes. Maru carried both Youkai and Demon powers, Both swirling around him in waves. Kagome only wished Sesshomaru could have seen it. She knew all of her friends, were either living, or had died happily seeing as what she wished on the jewel.

*Flashback*

"_**What do you wish for Kagome" Inuyasha had asked. **_

"_**I-I Wish that all of the people, Human or Youkai, who had been hurt by Naraku, had eternal happiness." The jewel slowly disappeared. A pink Aura slowly engulfed the place and in second both Kanna, and Kagura, stook in front of her. They both put a hand over their chests and felt their heart.**_

_**Kagura looked at Kagome "Me and Kanna are forever in your debt" She had bowed to Kagome "If you ever need me Just whisper to the wind" She said.**_

_**As Kagura left Kanna stayed behind "She is right, We owe you our lives. Just look in a mirror if you need help" **_

_***Over***_

_ 5 1/2 years later_

"Mama, lookie!" Her little boy ran at her holding a picture. It was a picture of her and him sitting under the cherry blossoms. At the age of 5 her son was an amazing artist, It was easy to tell what he was drawing, and what the reason behind it was. Her son's fluffy tail coils around her wrist, by now she had gotten used to it. Her son was very Loving, About two years ago she had moved out of the shrine, She lived in a small home, Surrounded by forest and flowers.

"It's beautiful" I said He gave me a toothy grin at the age of five a fang had already grown in, It poked against his bottom lip for a while and it had annoyed him, but now he had gotten used to it. A while ago we had come across the problem of youkai exposure, but I had already planned this. I had a necklace made, It looked like Inuyasha's subjugation beads but it didn't have any negative effects. I had taken Inuyasha's beads off quite a while ago.

_I have loved you_

_for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for_

_a Thousand more_

"Mommy, Where's daddy…" My little boy asked me. I tensed up, looking at my son, Tears priecked my eyes.

"I don't know honey I really don't know" Tears were flowing down my cheeks. My son raised a hand and, much like his father always did, wiped my tears away with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled my neck.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you mama" My sons soft voice said. "I love…" his sentence was cut off as the doorbell rang. My son got up and ran to the door, my following closely behind.

"Wow you look just like…" My sons voice was cut off as I rounded the corner. "Me…" My son finished.

There stood the love of my life, With wide eyes staring down at my son. While Sesshomaru was a good 7 feet tall my sons 4 and a half foot tall, paled in comparison.

My son grabbed my mates hand and dragged him over to me. " Mama! Mama! He looks just like me! " Sesshomaru looked at the spot between my neck and shoulder. Moving my shirt to the side I gave him a view of his mark. With the years it had faded, but not all that much. A rare smile graced Sesshomaru's face at the sight of his claim.

That moment I gave in to my need, throwing myself into his arms, sobbing. His arms wrapped around me, and his nose nestled into my hair. "Mama, you know him" The question my son asked, broke us both out of the haze.

Looking down at my son I crouched to his level, "Remember when you asked about your father." He nodded. "This is him" Maru looked at his father, before running over and hugging him.

"Where have you been Daddy!" My son looked up at my Mate expectant of an answer.

"I had some things to do" Sesshomaru looked at Maru.

"Maru" I said, Sesshomaru's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "Can you go play I need to talk to your father" Maru nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before running off.

"Maru?" Sesshomaru asked.

Looking up at him I smiled sheepishly "You have to admit he looks just like you!" I smiled a bit brighter "And I was missing you too"

"He has your personality" He said.

Smiling a bit brighter I nodded " He is a very affectionate child"

Walking over he wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled my neck. "I missed you love"

Life just got so much better.

-/

**And all along I believed,**

**I would find you,**

**Time has brought,**

**Your heart to me,**

**I have loved you,**

**for a Thousand years,**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**


End file.
